


Role Reversal

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Car Accidents, Determination, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hospitalization, Kissing, Love, Memories, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Protective Bucky Barnes, Role Reversal, Unrequited Love, desparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes never thought that one day he would have to help someone else gain their memory, after one accident his world is turned upside down for three days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

ucky Barnes never thought that this would happen to him. He never thought that he would be the one to help someone else gain their memory back. He never thought that one day, the girl that meant the most to him, would have no idea who he was..

A debate over one of the possible assassinations that Bucky had carried out as the winter soldier soon got out of hand, naturally it was the fault of Tony Stark.

‘’ What? I’m just saying’’ he rested back in his chair.

‘’ Well for once stop just saying!’’ ______ stood from her chair and rushed out of the tower after Bucky.

Bucky had his hands shoved into his pockets and was walking along at a fast pace. He never enjoyed talking about the things he had done and the remarks from Stark had only made him feel worse about himself.

‘’Bucky!’’ ______ wrapped her coat around her as she ran after the soldier.

He had heard her, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Even __________, someone he had become very close to in this year after the incident in DC, _______, the infuriating, childish, funny, clever and beautiful girl that stole his iron heart.

‘’ Bucky! Wait! C’mon you know that Tony always talks out of his ass!’’ _______ sped up but Bucky was still quite a distance ahead. ‘’ BUCKY!’’

At _________ yelling his name he turned around to look at her. _______ slowed down to a stop a few feet away from him. 

‘’ please… just come back to the tower….’’ She pleaded. 

‘’Why?! I know what they all think of me! And you too! You have that beautiful angelic smile but that’s all just a show isn’t it?!’’ He hadn’t meant to snap at _____ but he had so many inner demons it was hard for him to comprehend just how much he meant to ___________.

The next few seconds felt like hours for Bucky. 

Tyres screeched as a drunk driver lost control of his car, he was heading directly for _____. 

________’s head snapped around to see the driver, but by the time she saw him it was too late. The car hit _____ causing her to be flipped onto the bonnet cracking the windshield and then she rebounded to the floor rolling to a stop. Bucky found himself at _______’s side to see that she had a head injury.

The drunk driver found themselves yanked from the car by an iron man and a Hawkeye, before they handed him to the police the driver got so much justice that he had no teeth left.

Shaking, Bucking looked up at his old friend Steve. ‘’ It’s going to be okay….’’ Tried the super solider, however he didn’t sound convinced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 9 hours later in hospital when ___________ finally woke up. 

____________ looked around the room, the only people she knew were Natasha and Tony stark as she had been friends with them since she was fairly young.

Bucky rushed to her side gently holding her cheek ‘’ Thank god that you’re awake…you really scared me______.’’

_______ backed away from him as much as the bed would allow. ‘Who are you….?’

‘’ C’mon _______ that’s not funny…..’’ he looked into her eyes but __________ just looked at him blank faced.

‘’ I don’t know who you are….’’

Steve held his friends shoulder ‘’Buck it’s no use she only remembers Natasha and Tony’’   
Unable to believe what he had just heard Bucky yanked himself away from Steve and rushed to _____ bed side once more.

‘’___________! C’mon!! you know me! You do know me god dammit!’’ he clenched his fists.

‘’NO! no I don’t!’’ _____ held her head in her hands and began to sob. ‘’ I don’t know you!!’’

Bucky felt what was left of his heart tear to pieces. ‘’ B-b-ut…. What about…. Hiya stranger’ ‘hiya back?’ what about all the times we sat on the roof just talking ? don’t you remember any of that…?’

‘ NO!!’’ she cried into Natasha who was currently hugging her gently.

Steve dragged his distraught friend out of the room into the waiting area.   
‘She….she…..she…..she….she doesn’t know me steve….. ‘’ he sank into a chair.

‘’ I know’’ Steve sighed ‘’ She doesn’t remember me Barton Banner or Thor either’’

The brunette shook his head ‘’No….no she needs to remember me !’’

‘’ Bucky she doesn’t remember you, its just how it is I am afraid…’’ Steve sat next to Bucky.

‘’ I know!!’ The metal armed soldier stood up from his seat. ‘’I’ll take her to where we had all the most important memories!!’’

Steve shook his head ‘’ Buck she’s not allowed out of here yet, and we don’t know when she will be’’

‘’ Then I’ll bring the memories to her’’

‘’Buck I don’t think its worth it…’’ sighed Steve as he put a hand on his shoulder which Bucky abruptly shook off.

‘’ Did ________ ever say its not worth it all the times you and her worked to gain my memory back after Hydra? NO! She and you persisted in trying! Steve I am not going to give up on her! I love her and I’m going to do everything I can to get her back!’’ Bucky walked out of the waiting room and began making his way to Avengers tower.

Steve sat down next to Barton and ran his hand through his hair. ‘’ Do you think it’s going to work…?’’

Barton just shrugged picking up a magazine ‘’ I don’t know, he seemed certain it would..’’

‘’ I just don’t want Buck getting hurt . Even back in the day I have never seen him this serious about a girl y’know’’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Bucky had ran into his room in the tower and pulled out the clothes from his wardrobe and pulled out movie stubs from the first time _______ convinced him to go to the cinema with her. Then he ran into her room and pulled a box out from under her bed. ‘’ Bingo!’’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

___________ was sat up talking to Natasha. ‘’ No matter how much I try, I can’t remember that guy…’’

The red head nodded and sat next to her ‘’ Maybe you will eventually, after all you and him had a good thing going…’’

__________ tilted her head ‘ what do you mean by that….?’

Natasha shook her head ‘ I can’t tell you, its for you to remember ______’’

Steve looked up at his friend who had returned with an entire box of items ‘’ What is all of that…?’’

Bucky walked right past him ‘’ Memories Steve’’ and with that he knocked on the door of _____’s hospital room.

‘’ Come in…’’ ______ looked up at the floppy haired male who had walked into her room. 

Natasha looked at _______ ‘ I think you two need some time alone….’ She walked out leaving ______ with Bucky.

‘’ Hi __________....’’ he slowly walked over, unsure on how to handle the situation .  
________ nodded at him then looked curiously at the box in his hands.

‘’ Oh … these …well I thought they would help you remember…’’ he sat on the chair next to her bed and pulled out the first item. The movie stubs from the first film they saw.

‘’ You had to drag me to see this movie, you had hidden one of my guns before hand and refused to tell me where it was until I agreed to go with you…’’ he looked at ____ hopefully, but he was still greeted by a blank face. 

So, he proceeded to pull the second item from the box. A wrapper from a chocolate bar.   
He chuckled to himself ‘’ This was from your box of keep sakes, I remember buying you this as an apology for accidentally ripping your dress when my arm malfunctioned’’ his gazed wandered to ______, still a blank face.

‘’ uhm…… him! ‘’ he pulled out a white teddy bear from the box ‘’ It was a Saturday last month, you took me to a fun fair to try and get me back to having some sort of fun, you kept trying to win this bear but soon gave up with it. I faked needing the toilet, I went back and won it for you ….’’ ________ looked at him tilting her head slightly. 

Bucky pulled item after item from that box but none of them gave ______ her memory back. This item was his last resort.

‘’ __________.... do me a favour and feel around your neck’’ he looked at her as ________ did so.

‘’ A necklace…?’’ she looked at him.

Bucky shook his head ‘’ No, they’re my army tags from back in world war two. I gave them to you as a promise I wouldn’t leave and a promise that we would always be buddies. It’s quite funny how I got them actually, you and Steve snuck back into the Smithsonian exhibit to look for my old uniform and you stumbled across them. I was waiting outside because I knew you two would end up messing it up one way or another. Anyway, ou picked them up and…’’

‘’ I walked outside going ‘’ Hey terminator, these belong to you’’…..’’ ________ finished for him.

Bucky’s eyes widened at her and he stood up walking over. ___________ smiled up at him. ‘’ Hey there Buck….’’

The soldier’s eyes pricked with tears and so much emotion it surprised you . 

‘’_______..... you’re back….’’ He smiled down at _____ cupping her cheeks gently.

‘’ Yeah….. it took a while but I’m back…. You helped me remember everyone else…including you terminator ‘’ ______ smirked up at him.

‘’ What have I told you about calling me that?’’ he smiled at her.  
__________ shrugged 

‘’ I don’t care anymore really’’ she smiled as Bucky leaned down. 

‘’ I’m going to tell you this, and never forget it __________’’ his lips were centimetres from hers and his eyes locked onto her (e/c) ones. ‘’ I love you…….’’

_______ ‘s lips quirked into a small smile ‘’ I love you too…’’

The winter solider chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers and ______ kissed back while snaking her arms around his neck. Bucky pulled away too soon for her liking and stroked her cheek . ‘’ Hiya stranger….’’

_____________ smiled leaning into his hand ‘’ Hiya back……’’

##### BONUS########

___________ walked into her room in the tower fully healed and healthy. She dropped her bag onto the floor and looked around at her wrecked room. ‘’ BUCKY!!!’’

Said soldier’s head looked up from the fridge where he had grabbed a bottle of water.   
________ stormed over to him ‘’ Bucky what the hell did you do to my room!?’’

The brunette smirked ‘’ Who the hell is Bucky?’’ he began walking away. 

‘’ BUCKY!!’’ _________ chased after him.

Tony looked up from the sofa ‘’ is this what we’re gonna have now they’re together?’’  
Steve chuckled and sipped his drink ‘  
’ I have no ide-‘’ the soldier was cut off by a crash and a victorious _____ walking back in dusting her hands off.

Tony and Steve looked at each other quirking a brow, then looking back at ______.

‘’ What?’’ smirked _________-

Steve chuckled ‘’ Good luck to Bucky’’

Tony nodded ‘He has one dangerous girlfriend….hah he will be pushed around! There’s no way I let my woman push me around’’

Pepper walked into the room ‘’ Tony you’re going to get your shoes on a drive down to the store to get more pop tarts. Now’’

Tony popped up and nodded ‘’ Yes dear!’’ he ran out to his car.

______________ felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. ‘’ Hello Bucky’’ chuckled _____.

Bucky just nuzzled her neck ‘’ You hurt mee~’’ he lightly pinched her hips and _______   
smiled.   
‘  
’Well , I can fix that you know~’’

Bucky smirked against her neck ‘’ Really?’’

_______ nodded ‘’ Lead the way soldier~’’ and soon enough she found herself hoisted over his shoulder.

It was going to be a very very long couple of days for the love birds.


End file.
